1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat propulsion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A boat propulsion device has been well-known so far that is equipped with an L-shaped bracket disposed along the outer peripheral surface of an engine (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2010-25004). The L-shaped bracket is composed of a first support portion and a second support portion perpendicular to the first support portion. Electric components, including an ECU, a fuse box and so forth, are attached to a first outer surface of the first support portion. On the other hand, electric components, including a PTT relay, a main relay, a terminal and so forth, are attached to a second outer surface of the second support portion.
Regarding the L-shaped bracket described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2010-25004, a space is provided between the engine and the bracket when either or both of the first and second support portions is/are extended sideward for enlarging an area to which the electric components are attached. However, a drawback occurs when the space produced between the engine and the bracket is externally inaccessible and is thus unsuitable for disposing the electric components and cables.